Je t'aime difficile
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: OS sur Lux & Jones, un couple que j'aime beaucoup.


C'est tellement médiocre que vous pouvez me taper =/

Bisous Bisous & Bonne lecture quand même.

XoXo Lilly 3

* * *

**Je t'aime difficile.**

_**-Je t'aime. **_Déclara Jones, tenant Lux dans ses bras, dans le canapé du salon de Cate.

Lux stoppa tout mouvement.

_**-Yeah… **_Souffla-t-elle.

_**-Je… Je vais y aller ok ? **_Dit Jones.

Il bougea, Lux se redressa, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Jones de se relever, ce qu'il fit sans ce faire prier.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? **_S'enquit Lux.

_**-Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et tu me répond : Yeah. Voila ce qui se passe. **_Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lux se leva et le suivit, il ouvra la porte d'entré et se tourna vers Lux quand celle-ci reprit la parole : _**Je ne suis peut-être simplement pas prête a te le dire.**_

_**-Sa fais trois mois qu'on est ensemble, et un mois que je te dis que je t'aime et que tu me sors cette même excuse à la con. **_Fit-il remarquer.

_**-Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plais. **_Pria-t-elle.

_**-Mais regarde-nous Lux ! Sa ne peu pas marcher. **_Déclara-t-il.

_**-Pourquoi ? **_S'étonna-t-elle.

_**-Tu aime Bug… Pas moi… **_

_**-Non ! C'est pas vraie ! Bug appartient a mon passer. **_Répondit-elle.

_**-Et moi aussi. **_Ajouta-t-il.

Il l'a regarda, peiné et claqua la porte derrière lui. Les larmes aux yeux Lux se laissa glisser contre le mur pour finir par terre. Tout allait de pire en pire. Depuis le fameux mariage de Cate et Ryan, où d'ailleurs son père avait fait une entrée spectaculaire, tout allait en se dégradant. Ryan refusait que Baze mette un pied cher lui, Cate refusait de voir Baze de peur d'en être plus amoureuse qu'elle ne le pense et Lux ne voyait donc plus tellement son père, ce qui lui était difficile. En plus de ça, Bug lui avit tourner le dos, il lui avait débiter un tas d'atrocité et elle l'avait jeter, tellement il lui avait fait mal. La seule chose de bien qui lui était arriver était Jones. Après la rupture de Lux et Bug, elle s'était beaucoup rapprocher de lui, elle avait finalement accepter de sortir avec lui pour en tomber amoureuse par la suite. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas a lui dire je t'aime. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait dit c'était a Bug et il l'avait envoyer se faire voir. La porte s'ouvrit, Cate regarda sa fille par terre en pleur, elle posa les paquet de course qu'elle venait de faire par terre et releva sa fille avant de prendre son visage entre ses deux mains.

_**-Qui a-t-il ? **_S'enquit Cate.

_**-J'ai pas sus le garder j'ai pas sus lui dire a qu'elle point je l'aimais… Je crois qu'il m'a quitter. **_Déclara Lux, ses pleurs redoublant.

Cate serra sa fille dans ses bras avec tout l'amour du monde.

Le lendemain, quand Cate déposa sa fille au lycée, elle lui conseilla de parler à Jones et Lux était bien décidé à suivre se conseille. Elle se dirigea vers son petit copain, ou plutôt son ex, ses potes se dispersèrent en la voyant arriver et elle se planta devant lui.

_**-Je suis désolé. **_Dit-elle.

_**-Désolé de quoi ? De ne pas m'aimer ? **_Lança-t-il.

_**-Ce n'est pas ça je t'assure… **_Commença-t-elle.

_**-Oui je sais tu as juste peur, tu n'es pas prête mais j'en ai mare Lux ! Trois mois que j'attend après toi et ça ne rime à rien, on fais du sur place, on stagne notre relation n'avancera jamais. **_Déclara-t-il en s'en allant.

_**-Jones ! S'il te plais ! **_Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il ne revint pas.

_**-Et j'ai tous fais foirée… **_Souffla Lux.

_**-Ba alors un problème avec le blondinet de prince charmant ? Le conte de fée tourne au cauchemar ? **_Demanda une voix moqueuse.

Lux se retourna et vis Bug, devant sa foutue moto.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? **_Questionna Lux, agacé.

_**-Je venais voir comment tu t'en sortais avec Abercrombie. **_Répondit-il, avec un sourire en coins.

_**-Je m'en sors certainement mieux que quand j'étais avec toi ! **_Répliqua-t-elle.

_**-Vraiment ? Sa ne m'en donne pas l'impression. **_Rigola-t-il.

_**-Il m'aime ! **_S'exclama-t-elle.

_**-Et c'est ça le problème ? Le vrai problème c'est toi, tu as toujours été LE problème de tout, de vous, de nous, de tout. **_

_**-Tu es qu'un con ! **_S'écria Lux, en partant vers son premier cour de la journée.

Elle pensa toute la journée à ce que Bug lui avais dis, elle était furieuse, oui c'est ça, parce qu'elle comprenait enfin que c'était de SA faute, à lui, pas a elle. Le soir elle se rendit cher Bug. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et sourit.

_**-Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi**_. Déclara-t-il.

_**-Pas de fausse joie ! **_S'exclama Lux. _**Tu as dit que tout étais de a faute mais c'est de la tienne !**_

_**-Vraiment ? **_

Elle le poussa et entra.

_**-Si sa n'as pas marcher entre nous c'est parce que TU me traitais mal et si sa marche pas avec lui c'est parce que… Tu m'as dégoûté de l'amour et de toute ses conneries. Je ne voulais plus tomber amoureuse, je ne voulais pas aimer Jones, j'avais juste besoin d'un ami qui m'aiderait a me relever après que tu m'es détruite. Il a été présent peut-être trop, parce que j'ai baisser ma garde et je suis devenue complètement folle de lui et maintenant je flippe. Je flippe à cause de TOI ! J'ai peur que tout parte encore en fumé, qu'il se mette à me traiter de la même façon que toi, car au début aussi tu étais adorable, a m'emmener des roses et tout le baratin ! Tout est de TA faute, pas la mienne ! **_Déclara-t-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

_**-Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement tu même Lux ! **_S'écria Bug, dans le couloir.

_**-Non je l'aime LUI, pas toi, toi je t'aimais. **_Répondit Lux sans se retourner.

Elle fit le trajet a pied jusqu'à cher Jones, qui habitait a l'autre bout de la rue, elle arriva tard : 23h mais toqua à sa porte, ce fut lui qui ouvrit. Il la dévisagea, il sortit et referma la porte.

_**-Lux il est 23h et mon père… **_Commença-t-il.

_**-Je t'aime. **_Avoua Lux. _**Voila c'est dis, je t'aime.**_

_**-Que… Quoi ? **_S'étonna Jones.

_**-Je t'aime tellement Jones… Je suis désolé… **_

_**-Pourquoi maintenant ?**_

_**-J'ai affronter mes vieux démons ce soir. La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas t'aimer au tout début, je voulais seulement un ami qui m'aiderait à me remettre du passage Bug, mais je suis tomber amoureuse de toi, TU m'as fais tomber amoureuse de toi, avec tes regards, tes caresses, tes mots, tes sourires, tes je t'aime… Avec tout ce qui fais que je t'aime… J'ai eu du mal parce que la dernière personne a qui je l'ai dis m'as détruit, tu étais là tu a vus a qu'elle point je m'écroulais, alors tu sais dans qu'elle état je serais si tu me faisais du mal, si tu me laissais tomber, sauf que toi sa seras deux fois pire ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aime sincèrement et d'une manière que je ne connaissais pas, douce, gentille, attentionné… Tu ne fais pas semblant d'être ce mec adorable, tu l'es, Bug faisais semblant et c'est ce qui rendait la rupture plus facile, il n'était pas ce gars au fond… Tu pourrais me détruire en un claquement de doigts et c'est ce qui me poussais à te fuir, pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, mais parce que je t'aime trop.**_

_**-Je t'aime, et je te promet de tout faire pour ne jamais te blesser. **_Dit-il.

Il ramena Lux contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour,baiser auquel elle répondit évidemment.


End file.
